1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interior assembly that includes a trim panel with an electric power outlet where the trim panel is dimensioned to withstand forces associated with repeated insertion and removal of a power adaptor of an electrically powered accessory.
2. Background Information
In recent years, the use of electrically powered accessories in a vehicle has become more and more prevalent. Such electrically powered accessories include global positioning systems (GPS), mobile telephone powering devices, handheld music playing devices, personal computers, etc. Such accessories are typically battery powered. However, when the battery needs charging, vehicle operators and passengers rely on power adaptors to charge the batteries of the accessory. These power adaptors are provided with a plug dimensioned to fit into a cigarette lighter of a vehicle.
With the rise in use of such power adaptors and the decline of smoking within vehicles, cigarette lighters have been replaced with power outlets that have generally the same dimensions as conventional cigarette lighters, but do not typically include cigarette lighting heating elements. The power outlet or outlets are typically installed to a trim panel of the dashboard of the vehicle. Power outlets are also provided in various locations throughout the vehicle. For instance, a power outlet can be installed in a center console between the front seats, on a rear passenger door of the vehicle and/or in a rear cargo area of the vehicle, depending upon the vehicle design and passenger needs.
In order for the power adaptors to remain in electrical contact with the outlet(s), the power adaptors are typically provided with a spring biased member or some sort of friction producing element. As a result, a predetermined amount of force is required to insert the power adaptor into the outlet and remove the power adaptor from the outlet. The level of force required for insertion and removal of the power adaptor from the outlet is typically much greater than the forces required to use a traditional cigarette lighter.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle interior assembly and associated trim panel(s) that can withstand the forces required to insert and remove a power adaptor from an electrically powered outlet. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.